This invention pertains to heat generating tools and, more particularly, is concerned with apparatus for heat curing fiber optic connectors.
One way to secure fiber optic connectors to a corresponding fiber is by an epoxy bond. Heating apparatus are used to heat cure the epoxy. Previous apparatus held connectors in large heated metal blocks weighing about fifty pounds. Such large blocks have high thermal inertia and it is difficult to regulate their temperatures. A consequence of excess heat is cracked fibers. Low heat results in poor bonding.
Furthermore, commercial curing equipment is generally adapted to accept only one of the many connector sizes available.